Episode 01 - The Team Name is... Little Busters
The Team Name is... Little Busters (チーム名は…リトルバスターズだ, Chīmu Mei wa... Ritoru Basutāzu da) is the first episode of the Little Busters! Animation. It aired on October 06, 2012. Short Summary : Awakened early in the morning by someone announcing the return of Kyousuke Natsume, Riki Naoe goes to stop his roommate, Masato Inohara, from fighting their friend and Masato's rival, Kengo Miyazawa. Riki asks Kyousuke to intercede, who tells them to fight only with objects thrown from the crowd of onlookers. Kyousuke's younger sister Rin objects when Masato tries to use a white cat as his weapon, causing Kengo to lose interest. Riki reminisces how he has been friends with Kyousuke, Masato, Kengo and Rin since childhood when they brought him into their group called the Little Busters. Riki later suggests that the five of them do something together like they used to, and Kyousuke proposes that they play baseball under the team name Little Busters. Kengo immediately excuses himself from this, as he has to prepare for a kendo tournament. Later that night, Kyousuke gets Rin to go to the girl's dormitory to try to recruit team members. After a couple of failed attempts, Rin is confronted by Sasami Sasasegawa and three other members of the softball team; Rin ends up losing the fight. The next day, Riki goes looking for new Little Busters members, which leads him to follow a girl up to the school's roof. Detailed Summary : The episode starts with the student Kyousuke Natsume, who arrives back at his hometown at night. The next morning, one of the students in his school announces his return, which wakes Riki Naoe and his roommate Masato Inohara, two close friends of Kyousuke. Masato jumps down from his bed, stating that he goes to fight, after Riki asks him where he is going. Riki, who is happy that Kyousuke is said to be back, follows Masato quickly, after changing into his school uniform. : In the school's cafeteria, Masato is fighting his childhood friend, Kengo Miyazawa. Riki tells them to stop the fight, but in response the two of them say that they won't, because Kyousuke is back. He, however, is spotted by Riki a second later, resting his head on a table nearby, since he did not sleep the last night, as stated by himself. Nonetheless, after request of his friend, he makes up some rules to make the fight between Masato and Kengo a fair one. He explains that Masato would be too strong in a fist fight, while Kengo has benefit in sword fighting. Therefore they are only allowed to fight with objects thrown from the crowd of onlookers. Kengo manages to catch a water gun as his weapon, but at the same time Masato catches a white cat. : Before the fight can start, Kyousuke's little sister, Rin Natsume, appears and tells Masato to stop bullying the weakling. The two men wonder who she meant with that comment, until Rin graps the cat and states that she was speaking about the feline. She then wants to know why the two of them are fighting, so Masato explains that Kengo told him the wrong meaning of a proverb. Kengo responds that he thought he misunderstood the words and therefore told him the meaning of the actual proverb he meant to use. Kengo leaves, leaving his comrade in fury. When he tries to use the cat against him for a second time, Rin kicks him into the face. This leads to another fight, now between Rin and Masato. Once again, the surrounding people throw weapons over to them, and Rin catches a pair of three-section nunchakus. Masato, on the other side, has bad luck with catching some eel pie. The fight begins and Rin smashes the eel pie into pieces, ending her attack with several strikes into Masato's face. The other three, Kyousuke, Riki and Kengo, watch the spectacle from beside. : Riki starts a flashback monologue, in which he tells how he met his friends. It shows how after the death of his parents, Riki was depressed and could not do anything but cry, until one day four children appeared in front of him. Kyousuke, the leader of the group, told him that they needed his help for a difficult battle, then asked for his name. Riki responded to the question, then was dragged along with them. Kyousuke introduced their group as "Little Busters", while they ran to an abandoned hut, where they tried to fight a swarm of wasps, which were the enemy who had been mentioned before. Riki remembers that they fought like there was no tomorrow, but in the end had to retreat. Masato then covered himself in honey, to distract the swarm, so Kengo could use insect spray on them. However, Kyousuke also put a lighter on fire during this, so the wasps on Masato's body got burned to death. Masato got out unharmed, but the flashback also shows that they ended up in the local newspaper, after the fire department and the ambulance had to come and rescue him. Riki explains that he eventually became truly happy again through the help of his new friends and that his only wish back then was that it could go on like this forever. : The group is now seen outside, sitting by a tree and discussing a name for the white cat. Kyousuke comes up with the name "Lennon" and Rin agrees with it. Afterwards they come to talk about Kyousuke's new job in Tokyo. He mentions that he had to walk to Tokyo to find work and is immediately called stupid by his friends for walking the whole way. Kyousuke disagrees, since the others would have to find a job in the next year as well, although they would not have to walk such a long way. Riki comes to think about this matter, followed by Masato and Kengo, who comment on how each of them has to separate from another in the coming year. A moment later, Kyousuke says that he wishes that these days could go on forever. The others seem paralyzed for a second, until Riki jumps up from his spot and suggests that they all do something together, like they used to. He reminds everyone of the adventures they had in their childhood. Driven by this idea, Kyousuke jumps down from his spot on the hill as well and proposes that the only thing they can do now is to create a baseball team with the team name "Little Busters." Important Events *Kyousuke proposed to his friends to play baseball under the team name Little Busters. *Kyousuke got Rin to try recruit new members from the girls' dormitory, but to no avail, and instead, she faced Sasami Sasasegawa and three other members of the Girls' Softball Team and fought each other but lost. *Riki continued to search for new members when he followed a girl to the school's roof. First Appearances *Riki Naoe *Rin Natsume *Kyousuke Natsume *Masato Inohara *Kengo Miyazawa *Komari Kamikita *Sasami Sasasegawa *Yukari Nakamura *Rei Kawagoe *Sakiko Watanabe Trivia * Despite not appearing, the piano play of Yuiko Kurugaya is audible in this episode. See Also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:All Pages